She remembered
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Comadrejas, odiaba las comadrejas, especialmente a aquellas que se apellidaban Frey.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #58: "Personaje al azar" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_ en el segundo sorteo me tocó **Wylla Manderly**.

* * *

 **She remembered**

«Comadrejas, _odiaba las comadrejas_ , especialmente a aquellas que se apellidaban _Frey_ » pensó Wylla mientras su señora madre tiraba de ella. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, aun así hizo ahínco de todas sus fuerzas para impedir que le mancharan las mejillas. No iba a permitirse llorar delante de ellos, _jamás_ se permitiría una muestra de debilidad frente a ellos.

Sentía que se le iba a desgarrar el cuero cabelludo. Su madre estaba halando de la verde trenza que caía por su hombro con tanto ímpetu que por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera a arrancársela del cráneo. La sacó a rastras de la Corte del Tritón y la empujó por los largos pasillos del Castillo Nuevo. Todas las miradas de la servidumbre y la guarnición se posaron en ella mientras lady Leona la conducía hasta sus aposentos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la corpulenta mujer abrió la puerta y sin ceremonia alguna la arrojó sobre su cama. No se quedó ni un momento a acompañarla, deshizo sus pasos en dirección a la puerta y Wylla ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse para comprobar que la había cerrado con llave.

La dejó allí, encerrada y sola.

Para entonces, los ojos le picaban y las mejillas le ardían de rabia.

No entendía que les sucedía a todos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que su madre se comportara de esa manera después de lo sucedido?! ¿Cómo su abuelo podía recibirlos como sus huéspedes en Puerto Blanco después de lo que había ocurrido? _Después de lo que habían hecho_. Los Frey habían asesinado a su hijo Wendel a sangre fría, mientras asistía a una boda, la infame Boda Roja, _¡mientras compartían el pan y la sal_!

Pero eso no era todo. Los miserables también habían asesinado a lady Catelyn y a su hijo Robb, a _su rey_ , que era valiente y bueno, y tenían la insolencia de negarlo todo, de culpar al Joven Lobo de todo lo acontecido, de llamarlo perro y monstruo, de mirarlos a los ojos y proferir aquellas mentiras mientras sus caras de comadrejas reían y dejaban bien claro que ni siquiera se esforzaban por hacer de su historia algo creíble.

La sangre le hervía de indignación mientras lo recordaba todo: los cuchicheos de corredor entre criados, los comentarios de los señores sobre el trágico y macabro evento. Cómo los habían masacrado, cómo habían degollado a esa gran señora, cómo habían asesinado con saetas y después profanado el cuerpo del pobre Robb. Las palabras escritas en los pergaminos desfilaban una y otra vez por sus ojos, palabras negras traídas por alas negras.

No, después de leer aquello era imposible que el señor de Puerto Blanco hubiese creído todas sus patrañas, que su madre tuviera tanto miedo que incluso cegara su razón. _¡Qué hubiesen olvidado!_

¡Lord Stannis les ofrecía el plato de la venganza, frío y apetecible, y ellos parecían empeñados en rehusarse a aceptarlo!

Con las mejillas todavía coloradas, de un rápido movimiento se levantó de su lecho, caminó hasta la ventana y observó la nieve que seguía cayendo y que cubría como un enorme tapiz blanco la hermosa ciudad. La preciosa vista que se explayó ante sus ojos no aminoró su furia.

Otras palabras entonces resonaron en sus oídos y recordó nuevamente las amenazas de su señor abuelo _. «Prometida a un Frey. A Walder el Pequeño»._ Apretó los puños y los labios, jamás lo aceptaría. Prefería una y mil veces convertirse en una hermana silenciosa antes de desposarse con uno de ellos y convertirse en otra odiosa comadreja.

La idea de convertirse en una hermana silenciosa todavía le aterraba, nada más pensarlo se le erizaba la piel; pero más le horrorizaba y repugnaba imaginarse compartiendo su lecho con alguno de aquellos traidores.

Porque eso era lo que siempre serían ante sus ojos: cobardes, falsos y mezquinos, y aunque todos parecían olvidarlo ella nunca lo haría. Ella lo recordaría _todo_.

Las ofensas y traiciones cometidas, _las promesas proferidas_.

Recordaría el juramento. Recordaría a los Stark, a _Robb,_ su joven rey. _Jamás lo olvidaría,_ porque ella era como el Norte, y el N _orte siempre recordaba..._

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido lo que me ha salido para Wylla, no es la gran cosa, pero no quise dejarlo a medias y olvidado... xD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
